warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leafwish
Leafwish is Mirl's sona, please do not steal/use/refurbish this character. Appearance Leafwish is a light gray she-cat with 3 specks of black fur on her side. Her paws are dark grey and her ears are the same shade. She has small grey dots under her eyes and over her mouth, looking like a twolegs freckles. Her tail ends in a dark grey with specks of white covering it. It's sleek and thin and peculiarly long. One of her eyes are a deep blue and the other is a warm brown. Sometimes her eyes alter her whole expression, making her look mean, or sometimes kind. She also has long sharp claws, making her a better climber than most. She has a light pink nose and is overall a very beautiful cat. She is very graceful and even can land jumps from 10 feet high without stumbling. She is also a very good hunter, being very quiet. History Leafwish was born in Brooklyn, New York by a cat breeder. She was handed from owner to owner, never staying with a twoleg for more than two months. Because of this, she became very fierce and bitter from being rejected so many times. When she was around 2, she landed in Baltimore, Maryland and was abused by her owner. She was starved and often beaten. Sometimes she spent cold, harsh winter nights locked outside in the cold, and other times was left out in weather over 100 degrees. After living like this for over two years, she started hunting in order to acquire food. For the first two weeks of hunting, she often lost her prey, and only caught newly born mice or old birds. However, she practiced and practiced until she was able to catch even the squirrels in the trees. One day, while she was stalking a vole, an apprentice Windwoosh watched her. He was impressed by her hunting skills and told his clan leader about her. She watched Leafwish catch a squirrel and decided that she might be a decent warrior. She approached Leafwish and complimented her on her hunting, and asked her to join the ThunderClan. Leafwish was obviously taken aback, mostly because a strange cat that smelled like other cats and forests and leaves had asked complimented her. But she eventually let the shock wash over her and asked to know more. After listening to the leaders' description, she made the choice to join the Thunderclan. As soon as she got to the camp, she was greeted by snorts, hostile stares, and murmurs. She was bothered by one particular cat that had decided to mimic her. Out of anger, she attacked the brown tabby and nipped his ear and scratched his hind leg. She was not able to do further damage, because the clan leader had stopped the fight. However, the cat couldn't do any damage to her, because of her defense and quick reflexes. She was given her naming ceremony right after and became an apprentice. Her mentor was Roseflip, who was warm and thankfully nice. She personally thinks that Roseflip is a better hunter than all the warriors put together. She trained for only 2 moons until she was ready to become a warrior. She accepted the position with politeness but in her head, she was sure she wasn't ready. This caused her to worry a lot about her actions, then causing her to get anxiety. She was now constantly fretting about every move she made. The ThunderClan leader noticed this and held off giving her an apprentice. Leafwish noticed and worried about it. She, however, got better after her friend Windwoosh comforted her. Eventually, she became surer of herself and was given an apprentice. Brownpaw. He was a shy and nervous cat, afraid to do something just in case he did it wrong. Leafwish knew she had to somehow make him confident and sure of himself. She decided to teach him the way Rosetail taught her, and it was efficient. Leafwish was very happy for the time being. Until leaf-bare came. And then everything changed. Windwoosh caught greencough, and Leafwish became worried, especially because they were now 'closer'. A week later, Leafwish discovered she was going to have kits. This was a huge shock for her, especially because Windwoosh and she had only been together for a few moons. Surely kits weren't going to come. She kept this a secret for a while, one reason being that she wanted to continue training Brownpaw and the other being that she didn't want kits. She felt like they would be in the way, her always having to take care of them instead of hunting and fighting. That's what she really wanted to do. But eventually, her bulging belly gave it away and she was taken away and became a queen to have kits. She had 4 kits, named Bluekit, Sunkit, Trailkit, and Treekit. She spent most of her time nursing them and taking care of them, although she wishes to be out hunting. It was a relief for her when they became apprentices and she was back to being a warrior. Personality Leafwish is now a very confident cat. Of course, she still worries about things like being a kittypet instead of being clanborn and she worries about her kits. Often times, however, she is usually very sure. Leafwish also thinks that warrior code wasn't a good set of rules. She doesn't know why one cat from one clan and another cat from a different one can't have kits together, as long as there's no fighting. She also doesn't get why cats can't let an enemy warrior getaway. Do they really have to hurt that particular cat? She also doesn't understand why kits can't hunt, as long as there's someone with them. In her eyes, the warrior code has many flaws and silly rules. Leafwish is also a cat who wants to move around and be free. She doesn't want to be confined in a nursery, she wants to protect her clan. Sometimes she resents her kits for being such a burden, but then she reminds herself that it's not their fault. She is currently very proud of them, because they are learning well. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities: * agile climber * fast runner * good hunter * fast reflexes(uses that to her advantage in fighting) * sneaky Weaknesses * would do anything to protect Windwoosh * her tail is a vulnerable spot * easily distracted Relationships Windwoosh- loves him very much and would die for him (mate) Sunpaw- her favorite kit, because she's hardworking (kit) Bluepaw- her kit, they didn't talk too much anymore although Leafwish notices his hunting skills (kit) Trailpaw- least favorite kit, was a burden for her, always getting in trouble (kit) Treepaw- her kit, usually the one who made her laugh (kit) Buddy- doesn't even know he's her dad (dad) Ella- loved her mom very much but started forgetting about her after joining the ThunderClan Bella- didn't play with her too much while they were kittypets, although she's bound to find out that she joined the ShadowClan (sister) Nala- just another one of her sisters (sister) Lily- her favorite sibling, and still remembers her (sister) Oliver- loved to wrestle with him when they were younger (brother) Leo- another sibling (brother) Rivertail- a friend she made at the ThunderClan (friend) Trivia * likes to read * good at writing * likes billie Eilish * plays pac man * kittypet name was fishy * Gallery Category:She-Cats Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Catsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Former Outsiders Category:Content (MoosieGirl)